hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5154 (24th April 2019)
Summary Plot Sienna receives a text from Sally, informing her to see her when she arrives at school. Brody tries to win her over. Ste refuses to talk to Jonny. Laurie tries but fails to convince Sinead that he's changed. Diane is shocked to learn that Laurie didn't contact the police. Sally shows Sienna the video of Brody kidnapping Laurie. Sally informs Sienna that there have been complaints from parents, and the board might get involved soon - meaning that she could lose her job. Sally takes a log of Sienna's version of events, just in case. Sienna snaps at Sally, and Sally is forced to suspend Sienna as well. Jonny leaves Ste and Peri to talk, and texts Stuart. Lisa gives Scott a book of memories of Lily, but he is angry as the book will make him upset. Martine suggests that he needs to grieve properly. Goldie is sour towards Walter when he reminds her and Cleo that they're banned from the shop, but Cleo apologises to him. Goldie decides to find someone to set Walter up with. Stuart finds Ste and comforts him. He convinces Ste that he did nothing wrong. Stuart tries to convince Ste to forgive Jonny. Scott goes through the photos of himself and Lily with Martine and Lisa. Sinead rejects Laurie's phone calls. Sinead and Sienna argue in the street. Sienna tells Sinead that she can't fix Laurie, and tells her that it's her funeral when Sinead tells Sienna to stay away from her family. Goldie has set up a dating profile for Walter. Goldie sets up Marnie with Walter, selling him as the hottest bachelor of Hollyoaks. Laurie tells Diane and Tony that Sienna has been suspended. Sinead also tells them that she's been selected by Misbah for a residential training course, meaning that she will be leaving for a few weeks. Sienna throws her things from school into the bin. She reads a card from a student, and smashes a glass. Sienna snaps at Brody. She begins to think that she could never change. Brody tells her that she was the one who helped him through everything. Goldie decides to hold a quiz night at The Dog in the Pond, and Lisa decides to ask if Scott will host it. Ste sits down with Jonny and Peri. Peri makes Ste promise to stop with the horrible memes. Marnie and Walter are humiliated, and Marnie insults Walter after turning down his offer of a drink. The delivery man recognises Jonny and has flashbacks to being racially attacked by him, Stuart and some other men. Sinead calls a friend and tells her that she is leaving Laurie and needs to take herself and Hannah away for a few weeks. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *Shahid - Alex Williams Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019